


Moonfever

by Heanee



Category: Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Creampie, F/F, F/M, Knotting, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heanee/pseuds/Heanee
Summary: The Ghoul School girls have finally made it too High School! Now that they are more grown up they have to deal with many challenges of their burgeoning adulthood. Of course some monsters have found it harder than others. A lesson that the somewhat haughty Sibella is about to learn first-hand.
Relationships: Sibella/Original Male Character, Sibella/Werewolf, Sibella/Winnie Werewolf (Scooby Doo)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Moonfever

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request from a friend, hopefully you all enjoy it.

Sibella lets out a deep breath as she enters the gymnasium change-rooms. Even before entering she could hear the sounds of lockers being slammed shut, and the only other person remaining in the change-room was Winnie the wolf-girl. In fact, all the other girls had already left by the time her and Winnie were finished their remedial drills after Volleyball practice. A fact that upset Sibella. 

Not because it meant that she got sweaty; something that the usual exercises and practice games did not typically cause. She was more upset because she was missing the new episode of Cthulhu vs Tesla - they were even having a Blood Moon special!

Sibella walks past the sinks and mirrors, into the locker area. She takes a quick glance into the mirror and sees nothing - as she is a vampire (well, a dhampir). If she did cast a reflection, Sibella would have seen a faint sheen of sweat on her own smooth, lavender skin. Despite the tousle and punitive exercise her darker violet hair was still neatly pulled back into a pony-tail, bangs only slightly mussed. The tight volleyball shorts were stretched out by her shapely rear and her loose t-shirt was tied on the side, revealing the smallest amount of her flat, slim waist. 

Making it into the locker area she sees Winnie. Who is not just flinging the doors of the lockers shut, but occasionally hitting them with the side of her fist. Winnie’s locker was left open nearby, with all her regular clothes shoved in haphazardly. The wolf-girl’s brown facial fur is slightly darkened with sweat and her orange hair is a mess. Sticking out from underneath her t-shirt was her fur, which is starting to clump due to being wet with sweat; as is the shirt. The fur of her legs stuck out uncomfortably from the top of the socks and the bottom of the volleyball shorts. _Weird,_ Sibella thinks, _she looks hairy than usual_. 

“Winnifred,” Sibella starts chastising the wolf-girl as she walks toward her, “must you insist on fighting everything tonight? Did these locker doors ‘get in your way’, as well? Or were you just not paying attention again?” 

Winnie stops pacing and slamming lockers and looks at Sibella. The wolf-girl lets out a quiet growl, clenching and relaxing her fists. The fur visible on her neck and around her shirt collar bushes slightly and Sibella notices Winnie’s stare appraising her.

“I thought you learned what happens when you pick fights?” Sibella teases. She walks closer to Winnie yet. “And I know I’ve talked to you about your personal hygiene. You may have more hair than most, but that does not mean you can neglect it. You smell like wet dog, for fang’s sake!”

“Oh, that’s it,” Winnie almost barks out.

With that said the wolf-girl springs at the vampire. Sibella did not expect Winnie to leap at her so quickly, which normally would not have been a problem. As Sibella is normally able to best the younger, and runt-ish, girl. But, Winnie was not just moving faster than usual - she also seemed much stronger and was able to easily overpower Sibella. 

Sibella felt as Winnie bowled into her, knocking her into the lockers. She tried to wiggle away, but felt the wolf-girl’s hand close around her ponytail and pull her head down. She tried to force open Winnie’s hand, but could not break her grip as she was moved closer to Winnie’s open locker. The vampire-girl continues to struggle against Winnie’s one hand when her hair is yanked again and the wolf-girl tackles her to the ground. 

Sibella tried to squirm free, but felt Winnie’s newfound strength hold her down; one of the wolf-girls hands pinning her wrists above her head and Winnie sitting astride her ribcage. The vampire-girl noticed that Winnie held what she thought to be a small belt. It was too late that Sibella realized it was a collar, as the wolf-girl quickly had it around her neck and secured. Looking up at Winnie, Sibella could see a smirk on her face as she let go of the vampire-girl’s hands.

Not wanting to suffer this indignity a moment longer than necessary, Sibella went to remove the collar. While she could touch the collar - made of black, leather engraved with runes - she could not remove it. Her confusion grew into alarm, upon looking up and seeing Winnie, that her smirk had grown into a full self-satisfied grin.

“What are you doing?” Sibella asks, frustration creeping into her breathy voice.

“I’m going to teach you a lesson,” Winnie gloats over her.

She stopped trying to undo the collar and instead focused on getting out from under the smaller girl.

“You can stop that now,” Winnie said, with confidence. “You aren’t going to be able to get out.” 

“Do not think so littl-” Sibella goes to say before stopping. The vampire-girl was trying to discorporate herself into mist but found something preventing it. Her physical resistance was dwindling as well, instead of pushing and pulling at Winnie she was just touching and rubbing. Sibella asks, “What is happening?

“This is one of Headmistress Grimwood’s collars. She uses it for students whose monstrous tendencies are less controllable. Like we werewolves tonight. Not that you would know anything about that. Not only can you not remove the collar itself, you are unable to resist the person who put it on you,” the wolf-girl explains, while getting off of Sibella.

“What are you talking about?” the vampire girl questions, standing up swiftly and tries to straighten herself out. She notices that her hair-tie broke earlier and runs long, dainty fingers through her hair to try and straighten. “Why do you have one?”

“It’s the Bloodmoon tonight,” Winnie says. “I snagged one to use on my friend, Liam - he has Moon-fever way worse than me. But you are going to help with that now.” The wolf-girl pulls Sibella in closer to her. She can feel Winnie’s hands roughly squeeze her soft her ass, and still burgeoning breasts. Before she can protest, Winnie says: “Follow me, and be quiet.”

Sibella follows Winnie out of the change-rooms. She is unable to yell or shout, but can still speak. However, all her questions are answered with an ominous “You will see.” Both still in their volleyball uniforms, they leave the school from one of the backdoors of the gymnasiums. Winnie kicks a larger rock into the door jam, preventing it from closing.

The full moon is bright in the night sky, its normally pale light still stained red; at least for those who can see the Otherside of the Veil. The wolf-girl leads Sibella across the soccer-pitch and into the woods nearby. Soon, the relative silence of their walk is broken by the sounds of dried leaves beneath their feet. The red, yellow and, brown leaves left in the canopy do little to prevent the blood-coloured light from pouring down and illuminating the trail. 

The vampire-girl thinks to stop following, about screaming at Winnie, but not one of those rebellious thoughts ever turns into action. Nor were any of her vampiric powers working. She thought that maybe the wolf-girl was bluffing, but no matter how hard she focused, Sibella was not able to shapeshift in anyway.

They get a little way into the woods when Sibella asks quietly “Where are we going, Winnie?”

The wolf-girl laughs lowly, mostly in her throat. “I said that you would see, Sib.” She pauses before continuing “Moonfever can affect us werewolves in different ways. Especially under the Bloodmoon. It would be pretty bad if Liam started raging, but luckily there are different kinds of frenzy.”

“What are you talking about?” Sibella asks, with some worry.

“A sexual frenzy, Sib,” the wolf-gril explains with a devilish smirk. “The Horizontal Monster Mash. Get yourself a taste of a male’s _Whiteblood_.”

“Wait,” the vampire-girl tries to exclaim, but can’t. “I’m going to... have sex with Liam?”

“Most likely,” Winnie says simply, “Now don’t complain, we are almost there.” 

Winnie leads her off the main, cobbled path and down a small, dirt trail. It is not very long and soon the two girls emerge into a grassy clearing.

“Finally, Winnie,” a male voice calls out. It’s deeper, but with a slight nasal-quality, “I didn’t know how much longer I could last.” 

As the girls enter the clearing, they see a male Werewolf. _He’s much more monstrous than Winnifred_ , Sibella thinks. His face is more like a wolf’s snout than a human’s, the blue eyes that look down at them have the clarity of intelligence. The black fur on his head and body shines slightly in the red moonlight, his posture hunched in that strong predatory way. He stands much taller than both of them; the shorter Winnie only comes up to about his ribs. Sibella’s head is around level with his chest, in his current bent posture. He is wearing a baggy graphic tee (it has a picture of several types of dice and says “choose your weapon”) and a pair of loose jeans.

“Wait, why is she here?” he asks, motioning to Sibella.

“I found a better use for that collar, Liam. See, she looks so much better in it that you do.” Winnie walks a bit further into the clearing, grabbing Sibella’s hand and pulling the vampire-girl around in front. “And besides, Sibella needs to learn the struggles that monsters like us face.” Winnie says as she brushes the back of her hand on Sibella's face.

“Stop messing around, Win,” Liam says, his voice straining but both girls could see how he was looking up and down Sibella. “I’m already not thinking straight…”

“Then let yourself go,” Winnie encourages him. “I’m sure Sibella would love to help out a needful student, right?” 

The wolf-girl then wraps her arms around Sibella’s waist, keeping eye contact with Liam by looking around the vampire-girl’s left shoulder. One of Winnie’s hands undid Sibella’s tied t-shirt, worked its way under and pressed firmly against Sibella’s abdomen. She then started to move it up to the vampire-girls bra-clad breasts. 

Sibella feels as Winnie touches her but she doesn’t pay too much attention to it. Instead, she was staring at this wolf-boy. Even under his ill-fitting clothes, she could see how powerfully built he was. His stress was visible in the stiffness of his broad shoulders, and in the way his large arms flexed. 

She thought that he must be sweating because she picked up a heady scent. The vampire girl felt herself getting warmer, and her nipples hardened into Winnie’s palms. She could hear the wolf-girl sniffing the air by her left shoulder.

“What are you doing, Winnifred?” Sibella asks.

“Playing with your body to coax Liam into letting go, after all it’s your responsibility to take care of him,” she responds. “I’m making sure I have fun with it, too.” Winnie gropes at the vampire-girl’s left breast and pulls on its nipple through the fabric of her bra. She then stands up on her tiptoes to whisper to Sibella, “I can smell that you are also enjoying it, pervert.”

Both the girls look back to Liam. He is just standing there, breathing deeply and staring at Sibella. It is easy enough for them both to see the massive bulge that has formed in his loose jeans. 

“It looks like my time with you is up, I bet Liam is about ready to pounce.” Winnie continues to whisper into her ear. “Here,” the wolf-girl says as her hands begin to lift Sibella’s shirt. “Let me help you take your shirt and bra off. Oh, and don’t cover yourself,” she adds as an afterthought.

She raises her arms up to assist Winnie in removing her shirt. Sibella felt the cool night air on her pale lavender skin. Winnie’s hands caress her flat stomach and the curves of her narrow waist as she goes to take off the vampire-girls bra. Pulling it up and over her head, Sibella can feel her just-handful breasts drop and bounce in the release from their containment. 

Once the bra was over her head, Sibella felt Winnie step away from behind her. Looking at Liam she could feel how his eyes wandered her now nude upper body. His gaze constantly shifted to her breasts, which sat high and perky on her chest. The vampire-girl felt herself begin to heat-up and blush under his stare. 

She desperately wanted to hide her breasts behind her arms but couldn’t do more than cross them under her bust, only enhancing her cleavage. Sibella let her arms fall to her sides and huffs, looking away. This seemed to spur Liam into action, as he quickly went to pull off his large t-shirt, revealing his heavily muscled chest, covered in thick, black fur. 

“What are you waiting for?” Winnie asks. “Go and suck his cock.”

Sibella slowly begins to walk toward Liam, turning her head to face him. She sees fully now his bare chest. _He looks very strong, and warm_ , Sibella thinks. _Just like that Werewolf in Underworld who fell in- Oh, gosh, what am I thinking_! Swiftly she looks down, her gaze ending up on the large bulge in his jeans, and sees that he is already fiddling with his pants. As she reaches him, his jeans and underwear fall and he steps out of them toward her.

_Holy bite,_ _it is huge!_ Sibella thinks to herself as she sees his large, canine-cock bob in the cool night air, now free from its confines. That was before she smelt the wave of sweat, musk and, precum - which made her mouth water, and she felt her legs slightly weaken. _Oh…_ she moans in her mind, _he smells nice... Maybe sucking his dick will not be so bad…_

Continuing to follow Winnie’s command, Sibella finds herself quickly kneeling onto the soft, grassy ground of the clearing. Due to his size she can’t rest on her heels, instead having to stay ‘upright’ on her knees. But that leaves her perfectly and eye-level with Liam’s dick.

She can see the angry-red shade of its flesh - only furthered by the light of the Bloodmoon - contrast with her pale, lavender skin. It’s near as long as her forearm and thick enough that she can not touch her fingers together when she grabs it with one of her hands. The throbbing member feels hot in her soft, cool hands as she begins to stroke it. A bead of precum leaks out of the sharply pointed tip; _I wonder if that tastes as good as…_ she doesn’t finish her thought before one of her fingers scoops it up and brings it to her mouth.

_That tastes…._ ** _good_** _._ _Maybe there is something to this Whiteblood_ , Sibella thinks as she tastes the thick, salty glob before swallowing it. Finally, she manages to take her eyes off the massive cock in front of her and look up Liam. Sibella sees that his eyes are fixed on her, or more specifically, her mouth. His tongue sticks out the front of his snout slightly and is wet with saliva. _Oh my, he is really out of it._

“I have never done… this before,” she says meekly. She can feel his cock twitch in her one hand when she says that. “But I’ll try.”

With that Sibella leans into the hefty shaft, currently supported by her dainty hand, and kisses the tip. Her plush lips flattening against the uncompromising stiffness of that throbbing shaft. She licks the little bit of precum off her lips before continuing to kiss her way down his cock. Occasionally, a smooch was punctuated with a delicate lick. Even against the relative warmth of her tongue Liam’s member was hot. 

The hand that was holding this Werewolf’s cock lightly slid further and further down toward the base as the vampire-girl continued to kiss and lick her way to the base of that meaty pillar. Anytime she breathed in her nose and mind flooded with the musky, masculine scent. It clouded her thoughts and only further aroused her.

Once she arrived at the root of the shaft, she started to lick her way back up it. Flattening her tongue against it to make broad, slick strokes - as though she were eating an icecream cone. Every third or so lick, she kisses back down a bit, allowing her to explore this weighty, pulsing shaft more. By the time she got back to the pointed tip it had started leaking copious amounts of precum.

“Mmmm…” she moans as she gets the first tongue-full of it. She keeps lapping at and around the tip, cleaning it of the oozing pre. Finally, she licks and kisses the slit before slowly pushing her mouth forward onto the wolf-cock in front of her.

Already lubricated by her saliva and his precum her lips slide easily over the tip as her mouth opens to accept the intruding member. It doesn’t take long for that wrist-thick shaft to stretch out her jaw. Sibella does her best to keep her fangs away from his member, but with her inexperience she can’t.

“Oooooh,” Liam moans as she first feels her wet mouth envelope his cock. “Aaah,” he continues. Until the first nick from the vampire-girl’s fang, when his pleasurable sigh is sharply halted with a shocked “Hah!” more from surprise than anything.

Sibella continues to try her best, pushing her head further down with every stroke. It’s heft pins her tongue to the bottom of her mouth, only allowing it to wriggle against the underside. Liam’s cock is rigid and inflexible in her mouth. Some drool starts to drip down her chin and neck, onto her exposed breasts. The occasional gush of precum fills her mouth, overwhelming her with that salty, masculine, **arousing** taste. She can feel herself get more and more heated. _Why does this taste so... fangtastic!_ The vampire-girl can’t help but swallow every drop she can.

She looks up at him with her jade green eyes. His powerful form almost seems to tower over her from her kneeling position. Sibella can see that he has been enjoying her efforts so far. His muscular chest rises and falls with his quickened breathing, his tongue lolling out slightly. Liam’s blue eyes, which earlier were clear, now hazed over by lust and instinct. Seeing her effect on the Werewolf, only made her more aroused, and redoubled her efforts.

Soon though, her jaw begins to ache unused to being held in such a position. But she’s managed to work enough of its length in her mouth that she feels it poking against the back of her throat. Even with it as deep as it is, there is still about half of that huge, lupine dick that hasn’t felt the slickness of her mouth. As turned on as she is, Sibella couldn’t help but try to fit it. She soon found that was a bad idea.

“Gluk, glurk,” she gags on it, involuntarily closing her jaw some and lightly biting the shaft. Liam lets out a sharp yelp, and the vampire-girl feels a pair of small hands on her head. They pull her mouth off of the throbbing dick, now almost steaming in the cool autumn air. Thick strands of mixed spit and pre still connect her lavender lips to the twitching, painfully red member.

“Alright, amateur hour is over, Sib,” Winnie says from behind her, slightly surprising Sibella as she had _kind of_ forgotten that Winnie was still here. “I don’t want to be out here all night.” The wolf-girl leans in to whisper “Not to mention, I can smell how turned on you are. I know you want him, pervert.”

“Okay, Sib,” the wolf-girl says, taking a step away from Sibella. “Lay back, let Liam _bury_ his bone.” Winnie laughs at her joke. “If I were you, I would hurry and take off your shorts, otherwise they may end up in shreds.”

Sibella rests her butt down on her heels in her kneeling position, before maneuvering herself into her back. She pushes her hips and feet into the ground, lifting her pelvis up. She wiggles her hips and she pulls the tight, form-fitting volleyball shorts (and her panties) off her shapely ass. She gasped as the cool night air first touched her heated sex. Even under the light of the Bloodmoon she could see the wet spot that had formed in her underwear.

The vampire-girl hears Liam inhale deeply and sharply, his eyes lose all noticeable sense of intelligence. She can see that his weighty wolf-cock bounces with a surge of arousal. Another bead of precum forms and drops. He shifts on his digitigrade legs, his furred skin moving with the flex of his muscles. Sibella knows that he fully caught her scent.

Before Liam could pounce on her, Winnie steps between them. She moves in close to Liam, pressing one hand into his chest to stop him and placing the other of her furred hands onto his massive dick.

“Now, now, Sibella,” she chastises. “I don’t think we should let Liam continue until we know that you want it too.”

“Wh-what do you mean, Winnie?” Sibella asks, quietly and slightly breathless. Being turned on as she was, the vampire-girl had forgotten about being embarrassed, but the thought of having to ask for this darkened her lilac cheeks.

“I want you to ask - no. I want you to _beg_ for him to fuck you.” Winnie teases Sibella. “You do want to help, don’t you?”

“Yes, I- I do.”

“Then say it, _bitch_.” Winnie almost commands.

Sibella writhes slightly on the dry, grassy ground. Her arousal, this masculine specimen, Winnie’s taunts, the collar… everything comes to a head, and even if she wanted to resist, she doubts she could.

“For sucks sake!” she exclaims. “Please take me. Please, Liam!”

“Have at ‘er, boy,” Winnie grins devilishly at the compliance. Letting go of, and stepping away from, Liam.

Without even a moment to think Liam descended onto Sibella. His fur is thick, coarser than she expected, but softer than she feared. Even through his fur, the warmth poured off of his body. She raised a hand up and grabbed onto the back of his neck, fingers entangling into the fur. With the other she explored his body, touching him where she could. His massive frame kept her firmly pinned in place. Both of his strong arms and hands were placed on either side of her body.

First, the Werewolf licked his way up her body. Starting at her navel his wide, powerful tongue tasted the little sweat that had formed. The warmth his licks had left were quickly replaced by a shivering inducing chill when the cool air met the wetness he left. When he reached her bosom he stopped and paid particular attention to them. He lapped at each perky tit, thoroughly exploring it. Flicking his tongue across her nipples, and even trying to take an entire breast into his maw. While his mouth could’ve fit it, the Werewolf’s snout was not shaped for it. Instead, his teeth pressed tantalizing into her tit-flesh, while he tongued everywhere he could around it.

Lost in the sensations as she was, Sibella didn’t even notice at first when he moved up from her youthful tits. Not until she felt the first wet and heavy breath of his blow past a sensitive ear. He licked and nipped at her neck as she felt him shuffle his legs and position his hips.

_It’s going to -_ before she could finish the thought she was speared open by a sudden, aggressive thrust. Luckily, the sharply pointed tip and generally tapered shape of the canine cock made the entrance easier. But it was still overwhelming as suddenly she was filled with a hot, pulsating Werewolf dick. It felt as though it were an iron rod wrapped in steaming velvet - soft enough that her cunny could press into slightly, but hard enough that her body had no choice but to accommodate it’s advance.

Due to her extreme arousal, there was little discomfort and her wet folds parted easily for the shaft. She knew she was hot down there, but as has been the case everytime so far, Liam’s cock was just hotter. The vampire-girl could feel him part and force his way into her. Looking down past her drool covered breasts, she could see a growing bulge start to form showing Liam’s progress into her.

Sibella no longer was able to contain the growing pleasure and came as he continued his first thrust into her. Her tunnel squeezed tightly onto the shaft within her, stretched out as she was. Her eyes rolled up and back as she was unable to focus. Her hips tried to roll but were so firmly pinned that they couldn’t. The vampire-girl’s orgasm didn’t last long, and when she came back too she was still drowning in lust.

She could hear Liam let out a deep, throaty growl as his progress was impeded, but that didn’t stop him. He moved one of his hands and grabbed Sibella about the waist, his big furred hand reached over halfway around her narrow midsection. With a heft grunt, he **hammered** into her. 

“AH!” Sibella couldn’t help but cry out, throwing her head back, as he plunged fully into her. She felt that tapered tip nudge up against her cervix, and rather than the pain she expected, was assaulted by a tense pleasure. The hand that was on the nape of his neck squeezed a fistful of fur, the other rubbed up and down his furred forearm. Her light, lilac skin contrasting brightly with his black fur. 

When she looked down again, she could see that the bulge his cock had made on her flat tummy had pushed up past her navel. _He’s so... big! And deep…_ the thought of that alone made her pussy gush with arousal around his shaft. Which was helpful, as Liam gently bit down on the side of her neck, his teeth depressing her delicate skin. The hand about her waist readjusted, and she felt him slowly pull out of her slickness. She felt somewhat… empty. But only for a moment.

Liam now started to fuck her earnestly. His hips a flurry as he withdrew only to pound back in. Each thrust was causing her springy tits to bounce with the impact of his hips. She could feel him bottom out with every movement as their various grunts, moans and squishy noises filled the clearing.

With her sense so addled, it took a couple of strokes for Sibella to notice that something had changed. The Werewolf was no longer bottoming out, instead, when she expected his hips to meet hers there was a strange pressure of _something_ trying to fit inside.

Despite the prim-and-proper student she portrayed herself to be, Sibella was a bit of a deviant. Well, insofar as she’s read more than her share of trashy supernatural romance and smut. And she _knew_ what was growing at the base of Liam’s cock.

_He’s going to knot me._ She flushed at the thought. Every nudge of that swollen bulb pressed into her folds and rubbed against her clit. Each time sending little shocks of pleasure through her body. With each shock, her cunny squeezed Liam’s throbbing shaft tightly. The Werewolf bit down a touch tighter on the side of her neck as he continued to plow into her.

Soon, Liam’s strokes became erratic and much more forceful. He would thrust forward and press his knot strongly against her pussy’s entrance. Then, he would draw back, sometimes slowly sometimes quickly, before slamming forward again. Every time his knot meets her entrance she cries out in shock and pleasure, the ecstasy growing within her. It isn’t long until both give way though.

Finally, the Werewolf manages to fully press his knot inside of her. Once it slips past her tight nether lips it firmly locked in place. With the extra length inside her again, his tip firmly plants itself right against her cervix. Starting his own orgasm, Liam presses down onto her, holding her in place.

If the sensation of his knot squeezing in wasn’t enough, when she felt his tip hit her deepest parts and twitch as his first load was pumped directly into her, she would’ve came anyway. This time, her orgasm is uncontrollable. Her head rolls back against the grown, as her eyes flutter upward. She lets out a series of “Aaah, OoOOOh, mmmMmms, uuhhhs” as she comes. Her body tense and jerks beneath Liam, but he has her firmly and completely pinned all she can do his thrash against his muscular torso.

Her orgasm keeps going, for every steaming hot load of Werewolf cum pump into her womb keeps her on that rising precipice of pleasure. For her part, Sibella’s convulsing cunny squeezes and milks everything it can from Liam. As shot after shot fills her. They both hear a wolfish howl nearby but are too consumed by lust to even look. Sibella loses all sense of time as the pleasure washes over her, and by the time she regains thought Liam member has ceased to twitch within her.

It was still almost rock-hard and his knot had firmly tied them together (and plugged her up). She can feel Liam reach underneath her tenderly and, holding her to his chest, roll over; pulling her on top of him. As she was rolled over she felt all the thick spunk slosh heavily inside of her and, now resting on top of him she felt the pressure on her now cum-bloated tummy - a bloating that almost completely hidden the bulge caused by his large cock. 

“That was…” Winne says, panting. Sibella can see that the wolf-girl decided to enjoy herself while watching, as her volleyball shorts were around her legs. “Pretty fuckin’ hot you two. I can’t believe that Liam knotted you. Rather, I can’t believe that you managed to take it! Were you practicing?” Winnie teases as she gets herself dressed again.

“Well, I better go and grab our things out of the locker room, before it gets closed,” Winnie says while stretching. “I definitely feel invigorated after that! I’ll be back shortly, and then we’ll decide what needs to happen with you two.” Without giving anyone there a chance to say anything, the wolf-girl took off in a light jog.

Thoroughly exhausted from the orgasms and emotional roller-coaster she was just on, Sibella quickly finds herself dozing on top of Liam’s chest. Kept nice and warm from the inside and out.


End file.
